Bloody Green
by Xfairy
Summary: Scully finds she apparently has green blood....


** Title: Bloody Green  
Author: X_fairy (x_fairy@gmx.net)  
Disclaimer: The X-files belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! No infringement intended!   
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Won't tell, that would mean to spill the beans...  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know!  
Feedback: Please! I LOVE e-mail!  
Summary: Scully finds she has green blood.......  
Author's notes: I'm ignoring the fact that Mulder should obviously be unable to distinguish green and red blood, as it would make my storyline extremely complicated!  
  
**************  
Bloody Green  
By X_fairy  
**************  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!" Mulder had hardly exited the autopsy suite when Scully's skull-splitting scream made him spin around and run back inside. "Scully? Are you okay? SCULLY?"   
She had cut her finger with the scalpel, something that had never happened before - but she had been in a strange mood all day, somewhat nervous, itchy... But that wasn't the worst, she'd had deeper wounds without screaming in pain, no - she was bleeding green!  
"Mulder - tells me it's not true!! Tell me it's red!!" She was hysterical.  
He pulled her into his arms, and by the time he had stilled the bleeding she was sobbing. "What did they do to me, Mulder? When did this happen? When did I get green blood?"  
"I don't know, Scully... You don't remember anything strange lately, any missing time?"  
"No, and yesterday my blood was still red! What if... what if I slept in this morning because... What if I didn't sleep in, but wasn't even there to sleep?" She looked up at him questioningly.  
"You know what I'm gonna say now... Only one way to find out..."   
*****  
She shook Dr. Werber's hand and sat on the couch, in the same spot she had already occupied once before, but this time Mulder sat close to her, his arm around her shoulders. She didn't feel she could stand this alone, finding out she had been abducted once again.  
When Dr. Werber told her to relax, she didn't lay her head back against the cushions, but leaned against her partner's shoulder. She just felt she needed his support now, more than ever.   
And suddenly she was there again, without any transition - she knew the place, and this time she recognized it - it was indeed one of the train cars she and Mulder had seen, and she saw everything more than clearly. She was strapped to a table in the middle of the room, tubes sticking out of every inch of her body, and while some very transporting away a red liquid than looked suspiciously like her blood, most of them were filling her body with green goo. Strangely she didn't feel anything. She was surrounded by a few surgeons, one of whom she recognized as the Dr. Carpenter who had detected the Purity Control bacillus so many years ago... must have been a trick with the car crash she had been told about...   
After an uncertain amount of time that could have been an hour as well as a month, she was disconnected from the tubes, wrapped up in a hospital gown and taken to another room where yet another doctor was waiting with a large syringe. He set it to the back of her neck, and as it penetrated her skin, she screamed.   
Mulder tightly wrapped his arms around Scully when she started to scream again, and Dr. Werber hurried to bring her back. Scully shook her head to get out of the haze the hypnosis had left in her head and was surprised to find herself in her partner's arms for the second time today. That could only mean one thing....   
"That bad?" she asked suspiciously.  
He nodded, not letting her go, and that made her even surer that it wouldn't be good news she'd hear on the tape of her session. She disentangled herself from his arms and stood up, "Thank you for your help, Dr. Werber. C'mon, Mulder, I've got some evidence to dissect."  
Mulder instantly saw through her facade. She was trying to build up a wall of professionalism to hide her fear of what might have happened - AGAIN.   
*****  
"I can't believe this, Mulder... I can't believe how they did this - get me out of my own bed and back in a matter of hours! And I didn't find any trace of an intruder!" They had listened to the tape in her apartment, and it was hard to believe for both of them. For Mulder, it was the proof that it had indeed been government employees, not aliens, who had abducted his partner, for Scully the fact that she had been taken and brought back in less than ten hours. She didn't know what to make of it, only one thing she knew for sure, "I know it's stupid, but... can you stay here tonight, Mulder? I don't care to much about being alone after this..."   
"You know I don't fit your new couch, Scully..."  
"You can sleep in bed with me - when they want to get me tonight, they'll have to get past you first..." She smiled.  
"...and they'll have to go over my dead body." He pulled her into a soft hug.  
*****  
When Scully woke up the next morning, she was still wrapped up in her partner's arms - but strangely they were both -- *NAKED*??!! She shook him violently, until he mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong, honey?"  
"Mulder, why..." And then it all came back to her and she collapsed in a laughing fit. "Oh... my... god..."  
Mulder looked down at her concernedly. "Scully? You alright?"   
"Yes, but I had an absolutely horrifying nightmare..."  
  
The End!!  
  
**


End file.
